Letters
by HappyMollyWeasley
Summary: It is Albus Potter's last year at Hogwarts and he is acting strangely according to his family. The Weasley/Potter family sends owls to each other trying to find out what it is and how to help. Albus/Scorpius  This is a companion to my fic Albus's Story


Hello Rose!

How is life for the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain? I bet you are brill! I can't say I am surprised that you became Captain, though… How is Lily doing as a Seeker? I heard that Hugo finally made it to the Ravenclaw team. I bet he is thrilled!

I believe that you will be able to play professional Quidditch next year. I will put in a good word for you to our Captain. Merlin knows he really should look for a new Beater, we really need someone good. I like it here with the Puddlemere United. Well, anyway, I hope you win the Cup this year! Bye for now, and by the way, Jennifer says hi!

James

Hi Al!

Here's just a quick note from your big brother. I have to check on you once in a while, haven't I? How is life at Hogwarts? Do you like it in the seventh year? Most important of all: Are there any gorgeous girls? I bet there are! You got to tell me all about it. Even if I wouldn't risk Jennifer for the world I sometimes get jealous of you all who could date anyone. When is your next Hogsmeade weekend? Have you thought of a girl to ask yet? Please, kiss and tell, at least tell your big brother… I want all the juicy details, of course! And keep an eye on Lily, please! I think she is a bit more popular than her own good…

See you! Jamie

Hello Lily!

How are you? I bet you got heaps of homework… I remember my OWL year. And how's Quidditch? Is Rose a good Captain? A little bird whispered in my ear that you are dating yet another bloke… Really, Lily, don't you think you should consider slowing down? It's not that I don't think that you should date at all, but why so many? Look at Rose who has a steady boyfriend since… like second year? Or look at me, your older and wiser brother… Speaking of brothers, how is Al really? I kind of thought he sounded a bit odd in his last letter. He didn't write very much, and he didn't answer my questions at all. He really should go out and see more people and not moping around so much. Same goes for Hugo, but then he _is_ a Ravenclaw, isn't he? It is natural for him to just study and never have fun. At least Hugo is playing Quidditch too, but Albus doesn't even take an interest in Quidditch.

James

Hi Victoire!

How are things in France? How are you and Teddy? It is so strange that you live abroad now. I miss you, which is strange, because I know that we wouldn't see each other during terms even if you were at home. You have always been like a big sister to me. Funny that you, who are like my big sister, are marrying Teddy who is almost my big brother! It is so good to talk with you, because you can understand me even if you are grown up. Teddy can too. Mum and Dad are ancient and they don't even remember being teenagers. Okay, not as bad as Uncle Percy, but perhaps he hasn't ever been a teenager… Like Professor McGonagall. I bet she never was young.

I have met this nice boy, Jake, who is in Ravenclaw. He is a friend of Hugo. He is as smart as Hugo (nearly, anyway) and so good looking. I can't believe I hardly noticed him at all last year! But I had a crush on Marcus in Hufflepuff back then… So, Jake and I have been seeing each other since September. I can't wait for our next Hogsmeade date! I hope he will take me to Madame Puddifoot's, but anywhere is fine really, as long as I am with him. Don't you think that it is real love when I feel like that?

Albus has acted all weird since the end of the summer. He is even more quiet than usual, and I hardly see him at all. Most nights he doesn't sit in the common room at all. Rose thinks that he has got a secret girlfriend, but I don't know. Why keep it a secret?

Well, I've got to quit, we've got loads of homework. And all the professors are going on and on about our OWLs.

Give my best to Teddy!

Lily

Jamie

Don't you dare telling me anything about seeing to many boys! It is none of your business, and you just keep out of it! If I needed your advice, which I don't, I would ask for it. Stop being so bloody big brotherish!

But I need your advice on this one: It is something strange going on with Al. I can't really tell what it is. I only see him at mealtimes, and sometimes not even then. He looks really worried sometimes, and sometimes he has this dreamy expression that I have seen before. I asked him the other day if he has a secret girlfriend and he bit my head off! And then he looked really sad, so maybe he has been rejected by someone? He won't tell me, that's for sure. Do you think I should tell Mum? I am really worried for him.

Are you coming to watch us beat Slytherin next week? I must admit I feel a bit nervous, since it is my first game as a Seeker. Ok, I played Chaser last year, but everyone will depend on me now then I'm a Seeker. I really hope to catch the Snitch, partly because Mum and Dad (and you?) are going to watch, and I have a lot to live up to, and partly because of that Scorpius boy who is playing Seeker for the Slytherins. I admit that he is good looking, but he is a prat. Sometimes I catch him staring at us in the Great Hall during dinner. Do you think he fancies me or Rose? I told Al about him staring, but he said he hadn't noticed that at all.

I hope to see you at the game then (as long as you don't go on about me seeing boys!)

Lily

Dearest Lily!

I can't tell you how proud you made me and Dad during the game! I knew before that you were a good Chaser, but I think you are even a better Seeker. Rose was great too! I remember my days in the Gryffindor team…

How is Albus, really? I thought he was a little diverted during the game. I know that he doesn't share our enthusiasm for Quidditch (poor boy, it can't be easy in our family!), but I sensed that it was something else. I asked him if he is worried about his NEWTs, but he just shrugged. Can you keep an eye on him?

Love, Mum

Hi Teddy!

How are things? Can you speak French yet? How is Victoire?

Things are as usual here at Hogwarts. Rose and Lily are busy playing Quidditch, Hugo is in the library and I've got lots of homework to do. We all have, but it seems like Rose and Lily don't care very much.

Can I ask you something? I know that I can trust you not to tell anyone, not even Victoire. I can't ask James, because he can never be serious on any matter, and I can't ask Dad neither. Nor Mum. It is kind of weird to ask you in a letter, and I feel a bit embarrassed. Very much, indeed.

Anyway… How did you feel when you fell in love with Victoire? You were in my age back then, right? How can one know if it is a true feeling, or just an attraction? I am seeing someone, but nobody knows about it, at least I don't think so. We want to keep it a secret because, well, we do for now. Some days it feels like I have had a sip of Amortentia. I am so happy then, and when we kiss I've get this warm and fuzzy feeling inside and it feels like flying. We could look into each other's eyes forever. It feels so right, and so easy. But how do I know for sure? Whenever we can't be together (and it is most of the time, really) I am just sulking and longing. Life is hard sometimes.

Albus

Al!

Believe me, you are in love! I can tell just by reading your letter? Who is the lucky girl? I promise not to tell anyone, not even Victoire. Tell me all about her! How does she look, which house is she in (It better nor be Slytherin, though!), and how old is she?

Teddy

Al!

Please answer my letter! I am so curious to know who she is. Can't you give me a hint, then? And why do you keep this romance a secret? I know for a fact that your family has been worried for you for a while. Lily says that you have been acting strange. Is it because of this girl? I know that they would be happy and relieved if they knew the cause of your behaviour.

Ted

James!

I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't know if I should. But I do need to tell someone, and I don't know who to tell. It was our first Hogsmeade day today, and I had a date with Jake. I have been somewhat annoyed with him for the last weeks, and yesterday we had a fight on our way to Hogsmeade. I was sad and angry, and I didn't want to face all those chatty students in Three Broomsticks, and I did certainly not want to go to Madame Puddlefoot's! I was cold, though, so I went to that other place, Hog's Head. I saw something there, and I can't get it out of my head. I saw Al with that Scorpius Malfoy, you know the Slytherin Seeker. And, James, I saw them holding hands! How could it be! Our brother! I am sure they saw me too, because they quickly let go of each other's hands. I didn't know what to do, so I just ran away. So here am I now, in my dormitory, and I feel more confused than ever. I am shocked, that's what I am. I know that maybe I should be happy for them? But I am not, not yet, anyway. And I can't figure out what shocked me the most: Al dating a boy, or Al dating a Slytherin?

Lily

Jamie!

I know what happened. I came up here and found Lily just a few minutes ago. What should we do?

Rose

Albus

I know now why you wanted your romance to be a secret. I got a letter from Hugo this morning. He told me that you haven't left your dormitory since Lily saw you in Hog's Head. Albus, we are worried about you. You have to eat, and you can't stay in there forever. What does Scorpius say about this? Have you even spoken to him since Saturday? (I guess not, since you are in different houses?)

Al, I know from your previous letter that you are in love with him. It was really obvious when I read it. I can understand that you were afraid to tell the world, but I would think that now would be a good time, don't you? Albus, we all love you, and we will accept that you are in love with a Slytherin boy. I feel rather embarrassed about my last two letters… Please can you forgive me?

I really think you should tell Harry and Ginny, though. I think it would be better for you to tell them yourself, than letting them hear it from gossip. They will understand, I know it. Please do, and please talk to Lily and Rose! And Scorpius!

I am always here for you,

Teddy

To my dearest Al,

Please speak to me! You have stayed hidden up there in the Gryffindor tower since your sister saw us. It has been four days now. I am worried sick about you, and I miss you. I miss you even more than I knew was possible.

Al, you know I wanted to tell the world about us. I have not much of a hope for acceptance from my parents, but I still want to tell everyone. I am so happy that I have you, and I am proud of it. But this isn't the way I wanted for everyone to find out. I am so sorry it became like this.

I understand that you are afraid, and so am I. But your sister and your cousins have been great to me. They do understand, and I don't think they have told anybody else. Please, Al!

Love always, Scorpius

Jamie,

Thank you for your letter! I am so happy that you weren't angry or disgusted or that you don't hate me. It has been a terrible week. At least I finally dared to leave my dormitory and to talk to Lily and the others. Merlin, they are so good, you know. You too, and Teddy.

Scorpius had been really worried too. It was good to speak to him too. I really am in love with him, you know, and it feels marvellous to be able to tell you. We have been seeing each other since the start of this semester, but I had a crush on him all last year, and I know he liked me too. So, do you still want to hear "all the juicy details"?

I need to tell Mum and Dad. I know I should do it in person, but I dread it. And when is the right time? During next Quidditch game? "Mum, Dad, I just wanted to tell you that the guy who is playing Seeker against Lily is my boyfriend." Guess not. Maybe I should wait for Christmas. Some Christmas present, huh?

Do you think Mum and Dad can understand? Sometimes I think so, and sometimes I don't. And I am so very scared. At least I have a chance for acceptance. Scorpius hasn't even that. His parents seriously value appearances and wizarding traditions. And his father doesn't like Dad very much, does he? Oh, what will Granddad say! I don't want to think about it.

Albus

James

Oh my God! I just came back from the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, and I needed to tell you this at once. Everyone was there of course, including Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron who was watching Hugo's very first game.

You know that Scorpius plays Seeker for the Slytherins and just as he and the Ravenclaw Seeker both spotted the Snitch he was hit from a Bludger and fell. It was a really nasty fall. And then Albus screamed. It was this unnatural surreal scream and he got all pale. There were lots of people screaming, but not like that. He was down at the pitch in an instant, even faster than Mrs Malfoy and he held Scorpius and he wouldn't let go, not even after Madame Pomfrey had arrived. Merlin, I was sure that Scorpius was dead, but he wasn't so badly hurt after all. I was told that he just needed some Skele-Gro potion and a few days' resting. Al followed him to the infirmary, and we haven't seen him since.

You know how Al has worried about telling Mum and Dad. He probably doesn't have to after all. His behaviour made it obvious to everyone that he loves Scorpius. And I guess that Uncle Ron has told Mum and Dad this already. Oh, how I wish that Al could have the chance to tell them himself when he thought it was the right time.

Love, Lily

Dear Teddy and Victoire,

I know you heard from the others about Scorpius falling during the Quidditch game yesterday. I can tell you, I haven't been so afraid in all my life. I thought that he was dead and in that moment I realised what really matters and how stupid I have been. I will not ever ever be ashamed of my feelings for Scorpius, and I am not nervous at all about telling neither Mum and Dad nor anyone else about our relationship. But I am sorry that I didn't get to tell them myself.

I came to the infirmary with Scorp while he was still unconscious. His parents were there too, and they were staring at me. When Scorpius woke up he smiled at me, and he introduced me to his parents as his boyfriend. And do you know what whose vile creeps did? They just got up and left. I am so sorry for Scorp that I can't find words. How could they do this to him? He is their only child for God's sake! Poor Scorpius, I feel so bad for him to be rejected by his family like this.

I'll end this letter now because I feel that I should go back to Scorpius in the infirmary.

Al

Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy,

I am writing to you because I want you to reconsider your treatment of Scorpius. I know that you don't like me, and I know that you are not very fond of my family. But please, talk to Scorpius. He needs you, I know that. You can't change him. Surely you wouldn't want to lose him rather than accept who he is? I know that you love him too.

Sincerely, Albus Potter

Dearest Albus,

I want you to know that Mum and I love you more than anything. We have always wished for you to be happy, and from what I hear from your sister I believe that you are very happy with Scorpius. It is true that it was somewhat a shock for us to realise that you are in love with a boy, a Slytherin boy, a Malfoy. And it is true that I don't especially like his father. But I know that he isn't his father. And I trust you enough to understand that Scorpius probably isn't very much like him. Both Mum and I understand that he has to be an amazing person, because we know that you wouldn't love him otherwise. We are happy for you.

I am sorry that you didn't get to tell us yourself. I hope that you haven't been afraid of telling us this? You do know that we always will stand by your side, don't you?

I hope that Scorpius will get better soon. (I have first-hand experiences of Skele-Gro at Madame Pomfrey's infirmary. Give him my best!

We would like to meet him to, whenever you feel ready for it. I will ask Professor McGonagall for permission for you two to floo home on a Saturday or Sunday soon.

Love, Dad

PS Granddad and Grandmum send their love too. I know that Molly is preparing a parcel of home-made sweets to send you…!


End file.
